This invention relates generally to a power tool and, more particularly, to an electrically-powered polisher capable of orbitally moving a pad to polish a workpiece.
The tool industry offers a variety of power tools for performing work on various types of workpieces. One common shortcoming, however, is that the power tools do not offer a variety of effective positions with which an operator may grasp the power tool. For example, many power tools have designated handles with which the operator is to grasp the power tool, (e.g., one forward handle and one rearward handle, two side handles, etc.). By limiting the operator in this way, the power tool may become less comfortable to work with and more difficult to use for extended periods of operation.
In addition, current power tool configurations may force the operator to hold and actuate the power tool in a specific manner or with a specific hand, rather than provide the operator with the freedom to hold and actuate the tool as desired. For example, as mentioned above, some power tools may require the operator to hold a forward handle with one hand and a rearward handle with another and require the operator to actuate the power tool from the rear handle alone. This configuration may force the operator to turn the power tool on and off using a hand he or she does not feel comfortable using, or may force the operator to hold the tool in an uncomfortable manner so that the operator can actuate the power tool with the hand that feels most comfortable.
Current power tool handles also do not account for the varying hand sizes between operators. For example, power tool handles do not provide a variety of handle sizes from which the operator may choose in order to suit his or her hand size. Thus, while a single sized handle may be perfect for some operators, it may be too large or too small for other operators. In addition, current handles do not provide a structure that effectively enables the operator to “feel” where his or her hands are on the handle. Thus, the operator is required to break his or her concentration or focus on the workpiece in order to assure that his or her hands are properly positioned on the power tool. This distraction can be unacceptable to the operator, particularly when trying to position the tool on a specific portion of the workpiece.
Power tool designs also could add additional safety considerations. For example, some tools allow the operator to lock the actuator in the “on” position so that the operator does not have to continually apply force to the actuator in order to operate the tool. This feature is well accepted by the users. However, additional features could be added to accommodate the rare instance where the tool may be dropped during operation.
Furthermore, the use of accessories in conjunction with the operation of the power tool may also be necessary. For example, power tools tend to leave residual particles from the workpiece or from substances used on the workpiece that could be picked up at the time of operation. It would be advantageous if the accessories were readily available or proximate to the power tool itself. This would promote maintaining a clean and obstacle free work environment.
Another shortcoming associated with conventional power tools is that many do not attempt to balance the power tool both at rest and during operation. For example, many power tools are designed so that they are statically balanced (i.e., balanced at rest) but are not dynamically balanced. (i.e., balanced while in operation). This poses particular problems when the work element is to be applied to the workpiece in a uniform and even manner. If the tool is unbalanced while in operation, it can be very difficult, if not impossible, to apply the work element to the workpiece in the desired uniform or even manner. For example, when a random orbital polisher is unbalanced, it can be difficult to uniformly apply wax to and remove wax from the workpiece, which may even result in damage to the workpiece due to an excessive concentration of work on one portion.
Another shortcoming associated with dynamically unbalanced tools is that the operator often experiences an undesirable vibration of the tool while in operation. This tends to make it difficult to apply the work element uniformly over the workpiece and to make it uncomfortable to operate the power tool for both short and extended periods of operation.